Gargoyles: The Universal Gate
by Cammi
Summary: Sapphire comes from a dimension where Xanatos has enslaved all Gargoyles and is bent on destroying every last one. When her clan is destroyed she must find new warriors to help save her dimension. There will be 8 Dimensions, including the one with Katana


(WRITERS COMMENTS: This is the only chapter other than the last chapter that will be written in this manner. It's supposed to be like one of those types of stories, where the Character introduces the main story, and closes it as if they were writing a diary.)

It started like all of the other nights that I've witnessed since as far back as I can remember. That is to say, Since I first arrived there in Manhattan. My name is Sapphire, I'm a Gargoyle..! I come from Stone Island, it's a tiny island not too far from the Bermuda Triangle. How that man ever found my clan and I, I will never know. Sorry, I should be a little more specific. That man that I refer to's name is Xanatos. Where I came from he was hell bent on destroying all of my kind no matter what the cost. Everyday he would do his hardest to make the humans trust him and fear us. He would go out of his way to get any Gargoyle he could to look bad. Framing US for things that he'd done wrong just to gain the confidence of the humans. We were his pawns and those of us who didn't play along with his game, were disposed of like a puzzle with a missing piece. We were made slaves to the humans and Xanatos. Anything he wanted we did for we feared what would happen.

There was however a small group of us who decided to rise against this monster and everything he stood for. Every night there was a plan that was concocted by the group and they'd go out of their way to free the Gargoyles that had been captured and enslaved. They looked and hoped to find new recruits through the ones they saved. Trying to prove that their cause was worth fighting for, that it worked. However, due to all of the abuse brought on by being enslaved and the constant reminder of what would happen if they strayed, They rarely found anyone to recruit. I was one of the very few exceptions. I adored their bravery, I loved what this group stood for. When I joined they helped me learn the basics that I'd need. The leader's name was Goliath, He was the Noblest of Gargoyles. The technician was Lexington, he was always coming up with some new gadget for us to use on our missions. Hudson was the wisdom of the group, while Brooklyn and Broadway were our brute force. Angela, Demona and Bronx were our spies. Angela took to the skies while Bronx sniffed out any problems from the ground level. Demona used to be able to walk right in disguised as a human.

For awhile we had a friend who was a human, her name was Elisa Maza. Unfortunately she and Demona both met the same fate. Elisa was shown to the rest of the humans and singled out for being friends with gargoyles. They called her a Traitor to all of human kind and that she sought the destruction of the humans. Her fate...was death.. Demona who had also been captured was also sentenced to death, though she was made an example of in front of all of us Gargoyles. Needless to say, we were crushed to see her go. Little did Xanatos know that only fueled our desired outcome more. We would have our vengeance for this! We fought long and hard with our allies from Britain! The outcome was only a bittersweet victory. Griff and his clan were enslaved and tortured until two of the members could no longer take it and committed themselves to death. Though at least for the time being we had destroyed one of two of Xanatos' great fortresses.

Unfortunately we were forced into hiding for the next 4 months due to the Gargoyle hunt that shock waved because of it. During this time we desperately tried to find a way to get the Phoenix Gate and the Grimorum Arcanorum. It was during this time that Brooklyn and I would finally confess our feelings to one another. We'd always been teamed up and we knew each other cared...in some manner. Though we never wanted to bring ourselves to say it. In fear that the other would tell us now was not the time for this. Though we were pleasantly surprised when they encouraged us to do the mating ritual. From there on out we were inseparable..! Or so we...thought.. The time had finally arrived for us to attack Xanatos' main Headquarters! This is what we had all waited on every night for those past months. We were focused, we were ready! We trained non-stop for this event and here it was! It was time for us to seize control of the power that rightfully belonged to everyone and not just one man, no..one monster!

Finally we would have our revenge, our sweet and longed for revenge! Demon, Elisa, Griff's Clan, they would all NOT die in vain. So we suited up and started out for the Fortress. When we arrived it all had started out smooth. Some of us went through the vents, some from underground, and some from the roof. Brooklyn, and I crawled through the ventilation system and managed to get a fix on the lay out of where the guards were placed. We signaled back to Lexington who informed Goliath and the others. Though something seemed odd and wrong. There were so few guards that stood watch! Either Xanatos was way too egotistical about there being nothing and no one who'd be able to penetrate his fortress, or, it was a trap. Unfortunately for us we were naive and figured he was only egotistical and stupidly we went right into it. I never questioned Brooklyn and his commands, I figured he had more experience, he'd know more than I did about this. I was... Wrong.. What happened next.. changed everything.

Goliath and Angela entered into the room from the door way, Hudson and Bronx managed their way in through a nearby wall. Lex and Broadway crashed in through the ceiling while Brooklyn and I crawled out of the vent. No sooner had we scanned the floor for any trick wire, that a familiar voice launched itself over a P.A. system. It was Xanatos...! As he proceeded to preach about what fools we were, Brooklyn and Hudson had managed to at least get one of the three items that Xanatos possessed. Though it was not one of the originally sought after items! No, it was neither the Grimorum or the Phoenix Gate, but something else entirely. It was called the Universal gate. I remember, Xanatos voice chattered on, "So you managed to get the Universal Gate. Congratulations, it's a pity though that you'll never get the chance to understand it's wonders before you die. You must feel awful, to make it so far and have the prize in your hand only to be trapped like the rats you are."

And with that the windows slammed shut with extremely thick metal that bare fist could not penetrate. Everywhere we looked there was something that closed to box us in. Brooklyn being a quick thinker ripped open the doors to the elevator shaft I'd been standing close to. The sound of metal could be heard as the elevator shaft started to be blocked by the impenetrable steel. In a quick act he shoved the Universal Gate into my claws. I had only the chance to give him a look to ask, "Why??" before he literally tossed me into the elevator shaft. All I remember hearing as I fell were his last words, "Take the gate and live for us both..! You'll.. know what to do." The last thing my eyes acknowledged before the darkness of that shaft consumed me were of his face, and the cage that engulfed them.

When I recovered from being knocked out I sat up straight and I grabbed my head. I could feel the warmth of the blood that gently leaked from my head. Though, I had received worse in my past by means of torture. So I proceeded to ignore it's I dizzily stumbled to my feet and stared at the flights above me. Gently I rubbed my head as I tried to remember what had just happened. It was then I remembered Brooklyn and being tossed down the shaft. Gasping I stared down at the Universal gate that rested in my claws. It was then that I understood my position and the dire need to move. However, there was something that tugged at my heart. Where were the others...? Were they okay...? What had happened and how long had I been laying there unconscious...? So I tucked away the Universal Gate and I started climbing up the walls of the Elevator shaft until I reached a ventilation system.

Quietly but swiftly I made my way towards where the room had been. Though I didn't have to make it to the room in order to find out what had happened. Xanatos had apparently caged my whole clan together. He had noticed the Universal Gate was missing, and since none of my clan would speak he decided to make examples out of them. They had been brought to the center of a baseball field like dome. All of the gargoyles slaves and others alike were brought in and forced to watch as Xanatos brought Goliath and everyone up through the center of the floor. From there a lecture would be started and I only prayed that, that would be was bought me some time. Well It bought me some time, but, it ... wasn't enough. By the time I had arrived there I only managed to catch the end of the speech. Their sentence was to be turned to stone and destroyed in front of all. With widened eyes I covered my mouth and stared shaking my head. I know Brooklyn had spotted me, that jerk, he smiled at me from down there.

I guess he was happy to see that I was alive and free. Though I couldn't let anything happen to him, I didn't want to see him killed...!! Without even knowing it my feet began trekking down the stairs. With every step I took I watched as they turned to stone right before my eyes! I couldn't believe it, they'd turned to stone, at night..! Xanatos and his STUPID spells..! My eyes burned as I fought back the tears and prepared to lung myself towards them but it was too late...! Just as I reached my last step they were crushed into 1000 pieces or better. Almost as if I had been tackled or shot my body slammed to the ground. Just the sight of it was enough to have brought me down. My emotions over powered me as I cried out at that moment. My voice screamed in agony for Brooklyn and my clan. That was it, I was lost and alone. Out of everyone who fought for the freedom of Gargoyles, I was the only one who remained alive. At that moment I was consumed by grief and neglected all hope. For what could one mere Gargoyle do against someone like Xanatos?

That's when I heard it, those words Brooklyn had shouted to me. The words about living for him for us...! That I would know what to do. Well, He was right..! I did know what to do though more than anything it was out of the sheer want to see Xanatos suffer! So, Gathering what little strength I had left, I charged out of there and headed straight back to that damned Fortress. I found exactly what I was supposed to. Lexington's laptop had remained at the scene where they'd been abducted. If I remembered correctly Lexington and Broadway had rigged the Fortress with bombs. All I had to do was hit the go button, and believe me I did. In fact, I'm sure it punched the button about 3 more times to ensure that it worked! No more than 2 seconds later did I feel the building rumbling from under my feet. Quickly my feet carried me down a hall and to a window of which I smashed out of! A very welcomed sight was waiting for me there. Xanatos building covered in smoke and fire. It hadn't completely collapsed as we had wished and prayed, but... at least it was enough to buy me some time. Time of which I needed for the next task.

The weeks passed by slowly for me, a little too slowly as I studied the Universal Gate trying to unlock it's secrets. Then one day I figured out the key. An Open mind, An Open Heart, A need and sheer will power. After a month I had finally cracked the secret and now, my REAL tasks and adventures would begin. To Cross dimension to dimension to find help for the gargoyles and humans of my dimension. To find and possibly help OTHER Gargoyles out there, I needed an army or at least an intelligent clan to follow behind me. So this is how it begins...


End file.
